Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composite module for a mobile phone, and more particularly to a composite module capable of taking macro shots and severing as a mobile power supply.
Description of the Related Art
In addition to protecting mobile phones, a commercially available mobile phone covers may have other functions.
A conventional mobile phone cover has a movable lens for mobile phones. When a mobile phone is received in the mobile phone cover, the movable lens can be moved to a position in front of a lens of the mobile phone to provide macro focus or telephoto shot effects.